Nenhum de Nós
by MViana
Summary: [Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca] Esperei por você tanto tempo, tanto que eu nem sei dizer. Horas, dias, séculos inteiros, nada disso é tanto tempo. Ninguém leva uma vida inteira pra chegar, uma vida inteira é demais pra esperar.


_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e suas personagens pertencem a Toei e Naoko Takeuchi, se pertencessem a mim, provavelmente Kunzite e Venus teriam terminado a DR no Ato 8 e ele se lembraria de tudo. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Eu não entendo a sua volta<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eu não entendo a sua indecisão<strong>_  
><em><strong>Num dia sou o seu grande amor<strong>_  
><em><strong>No outro dia não"<strong>_

_Eu Não Entendo - Nenhum de Nós_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Eu Não Entendo<strong>

Minako manteve os olhos fechados enquanto despertava de seu sono e estendeu o braço para o outro lado da cama, sentindo com a ponta dos dedos, o enrugado do lençol fino, abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com o completo vazio. Vazio como a sensação instalada dentro do peito ao constatar que _aquilo _havia acontecido novamente.

A noite anterior ainda estava muito clara em sua mente. Era mais um daqueles bailes diplomáticos cheios de reinos distantes de outras galáxias, formando alianças e estendendo laços, era mais um daqueles eventos que obrigavam senshis e shitennou a trabalharem juntos. Não que fosse de todo ruim, aquilo fazia Mamoru feliz e Usagi também, logo, desde que estivesse tudo bem com eles, estaria tudo bem para seus guardiões. Eles, até mesmo, aceitavam aquela mania sonhadora com que a rainha sempre os colocava em pares para as apresentações formais e até mantinham um relacionamento muito bom.

Makoto e Nephrite, não faziam questão de esconder de ninguém que estavam juntos; Ami apreciava bastante conversar com Zoisite sobre as novas tecnologias que poderiam ser implantadas na segurança do palácio, talvez ela apreciasse bem mais que só isso, mas não admitia; Rei trocava muitas farpas com Jadeite e essa era sua maneira estranha de demonstrar carinho por ele, e o loiro parecia gostar muito, a julgar pelo sorriso de lado sempre cheio de diversão as provocações; Pro fim, Minako sempre gostava muito de brincar com o sério líder shitennou, utilizando todas as armas que seu planeta regente havia concedido o que quase sempre conseguia fazer Kunzite cair nas suas "armadilhas".

No baile daquela noite não seria diferente: Uma simples dança, um vestido dourado nada puritano e algumas palavras nem um pouco comportadas ditas ao pé do ouvido com a voz rouca e manhosa, que só a princesa venusiana sabia fazer, haviam arrastado – de bom grado - Kunzite para quarto da mulher. Havia passado uma madrugada bem intensa, cheia de carícias, beijos, abraços e juras de amor jogadas aos quatro cantos das paredes de cristal leitoso do cômodo pessoal dela.

- Você ainda vai me enlouquecer... – O general beijava o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Essa é a intenção, general. – A venusiana jogava com charme.

- Eu sempre amei você... – Sussurrou rouco em seu pescoço.

Não era a primeira vez que acontecia, de fato, haviam cometido essa loucura - pelo menos ao ver do general - diversas vezes antes e, em todas elas, Minako acordava sempre daquela mesma maneira: completamente sozinha.

A loira bufou e jogou um dos braços sobre os olhos, contendo o nó na garganta que sempre se formava quando ela – naquela esperança inútil de que dessa vez ele ficaria – se dava conta de que Kunzite havia ido embora e de que quando saísse daquele quarto, manteriam sempre a mesma distância e relacionamento estritamente profissional e responsável, onde ela fingia estar tudo bem, afinal, eles nunca tocavam no assunto depois do ocorrido.

- Minako, você tem que parar de se torturar. – Disse para si mesma, levantando lentamente, indo se preparar para mais um longo dia. – Você vai resolver isso e é hoje!

* * *

><p>Kunzite - ou Kyle, como preferia ser chamado quando não exercia suas funções como oficial - estava sozinho e manejava a espada contra um dos adversários projetados por Ami e Zoisite. Eram objetos de treinamento humanoides, de corpo translúcido como o de um fantasma, feitos de pura magia, muito bons e realmente durões, poderiam ser bem perigosos para qualquer um que não tivesse algum tipo de técnica com manejo de armas. O general girou o corpo e conseguira acertar o espectro no meio do peito, ele se desfez em mil pedaços de luz e voltou a se materializar no ponto de partida, parado, esperando o comando para iniciar o novo treinamento.<p>

- Muito bom contra-ataque, sor. – Minako batia palmas, encostada elegantemente no batente da porta da sala de treinamento.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou, distante. - Onde estão todos? - Virou-se de costas pra ela, indo em direção a uma toalha e uma garrafa de água sobre um dos assentos de cristal.

- Foram liberados. - A loira mordia o lábio inferior. - Ontem foi um evento particularmente cansativo.

- Entendo. – Voltou a carranca habitual. – E você...?

- Eu estou aqui só para conversar. – Deu de ombros, saindo do apoio da porta e se aproximando dele. – Até quando?

- O quê?

- Olha, Kyle, você é bem mais esperto do que isso. – Revirou os olhos. – Você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando.

Um longo silêncio se fez presente enquanto o general shitennou a olhava de cima a baixo, como se tivesse analisando uma armadilha ou qualquer sinal do seu instinto de que ela estava usando aqueles truques irresistíveis outra vez.

A senshi do amor sempre o deixava vulnerável, não apenas por sua beleza estonteante ou por sua voz macia e conversa mole irresistível, mas por todos os pecados cometidos por ele que a presença dela trazia à tona. Até mesmo mais que seu rei, Minako era capaz de fazê-lo lembrar de toda a dor e culpa que carregava por ações feitas no passado. Kyle odiava ser tão vulnerável.

- Toda vez você desaparece. – Minako usava o mesmo tom que usara com ele quando Venus, exigindo por uma resposta. – Fale alguma coisa, vamos.

- Não há nada que eu possa dizer. – Levantou uma das sobrancelhas sem emoção. – Achei que não se importasse.

- Você é impressionante!

- Não é um jogo meu. – Mais uma vez o olhar analítico.

- Eu nunca neguei minha culpa, general. – Minako estava tão perto dele que tinha que olhar para cima para encontrar os olhos cinzentos. – Mas... Tudo o que você disse ontem, tudo o que você diz sempre... O que significa?

- Nada. – Mentiu, tentando controlar-se ao máximo. – Não há nada, Minako. É um momento de prazer.

- Tem certeza? – Engoliu seco, tremendo em expectativa.

- Se veio aqui para isso, sugiro que saia. Temo por não corresponder as suas expectativas, milady. – Erguei os olhos para a saída da sala.

O som do tapa estalado no rosto do general ecoou por toda a sala de treinamento. Minako sentia como se algo grande e esponjo estivesse preso no peito, a impedindo de respirar e aguardou que ele revidasse de alguma forma. Não que ela esperasse que ele fosse bater nela, nunca, ele era nobre demais para aquilo, que ao menos ele a tomasse pelos pulsos e a jogasse fora dali. Mas ao contrário, Kyle apenas sentia o rosto arder e elevava a mão para a bochecha latejante, mostrando a mesma expressão ilegível.

- Minha vida estava em paz, Kyle. – Mordia o interior da boca nervosamente enquanto tentava controlar o tremor do corpo inteiro. – Então você volta, jura proteção eterna ao rei, me faz pensar que ainda há algo para acreditar e que não há maldição alguma, me diz coisas que eu acredito serem sérias, enche meus sonhos com memórias e deixa tudo uma bagunça. E eu não consigo simplesmente me concentrar em mais nada. É ridículo! – Dos olhos dela começavam a transbordar em grossas lágrimas. – Quando você está comigo eu sou a pessoa certa e pela manhã eu já não sirvo! Eu não sou seu brinquedo, Kunzite! Não sou uma boneca onde você pode aliviar suas frustrações e ir embora!

- Minako, você não compreende o que eu carrego... Eu... – Desviou o olhar, ela o chamou pelo outro nome, isso não era bom. – Eu sinto muito.

- Não, você não sente! – Minako virou-se de uma vez e caminhou para a saída. – Para mim é o suficiente. – Olhou por cima dos ombros. – Você não é capaz de sentir qualquer coisa, você ao menos consegue perdoar a si mesmo! Como conseguiria sentir piedade dos outros?

Kyle continuou parado por alguns minutos até que a presença dela sumisse dos arredores. Os punhos tremiam e apertava a garrafa de água com tanta força, que o plástico amassou e, em um acesso de fúria, o objeto também sofreu a violência gratuita de ser atirado contra a parede, se desfazendo em pedaços e criando uma rachadura no cristal ali.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, praguejou e gritou, abafando o som na toalha molhada de suor. Ele não podia tocá-la, não era digno, não era certo. Minako era uma deusa, uma mulher sem pecados graves como os dele, ainda a mesma que ele amara há muito tempo, mas a culpa nunca sumiria, não quando ele ainda tinha medo de fazê-la sofrer e chorar como minutos antes.

- Idiota. – Murmurou pra si.

Voltou a pegar a espada, alguém tinha que pagar por tamanha frustração.

* * *

><p>Minako se jogou na cama que não havia sido arrumada e o cheiro dele ainda estava lá, impregnado nos travesseiros, no lençol e até em seu próprio corpo. Levantou da mesma forma em que havia se jogando e arrancou a roupa de cama com violência, jogando tudo no chão e, em seguida, destruindo tudo com golpes de pura luz. Depois, foi diretamente para o banheiro, o cheiro dele tinha que sumir. Kunzite tinha que sumir.<p>

Despiu-se na frente do grande espelho. Seu corpo revelava as marcas escuras deixadas por Kyle em seu colo, barriga, coxas e sabe-se lá mais onde ela não conseguia ver. Minako ligou o chuveiro e pegou uma esponja, esfregando todos os hematomas inutilmente e com muita força, como se pudesse encobrir as marcas dele com outras mais fortes, mais profundas, mas menos dolorosas do que as que estariam por baixo eram.

Cessou o esfregar frenético e olhou-se miseravelmente no espelho embaçado do lado oposto ao box do chuveiro. As marcas ainda estavam lá, apenas rodeadas da vermelhidão causada por sua teimosia. Era inútil tentar apagar aquelas manchas, assim como era completamente inútil tentar apagar a existência dele em sua cabeça. Escorregou o corpo pela parede gelada, abraçou os próprios joelhos, fechou os olhos, deixou a água quente escorrer pelo corpo e as memórias preencherem os pensamentos.

* * *

><p><em>O vendo frio e seco entrava por debaixo da tenda fazendo um barulho quase fantasmagórico. Os amantes encontravam-se deitados no chão de areia, cujo os grãos grudavam nos corpos suados e satisfeitos.<em>

_- Você vai ficar cheio de arranhões. – Venus acariciava o peitoral do shitennou, sentindo a areia arranhar de leve entre as peles de ambos._

_- Eu não me importo. – Kunzite acariciava os cabelos dela calmamente._

_- Está enchendo meu cabelo de areia. – Fez um falso beicinho._

_- Você quem me jogou no chão, eu disse que era melhor ir para a cama._

_- Estava muito longe. – Brincou, a cama estava a dois passos dali._

_- Não me convenceu._

_- O que eu preciso fazer para convencer você? – Ela parou, subindo o corpo para cima dele, pegando o olhar intenso que ele lhe lançava._

_- Fique comigo pra sempre, Venus. – Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Seja minha esposa._

_- Não sei general, dizem que seu povo toma mais de uma mulher em casamento e eu gosto de ser exclusiva. - Brincou, tentando afastar a tensão._

_- Eu estou falando sério, princesa. - _Sua expressão era tão séria que poderia facilmente ser confundida com uma ordem se ela não o conhecesse bem. __

_- Você sabe que é..._

_- Impossível? – Interrompeu. _

_- Não entenda mal, mas... – As palavras ficaram presas. Havia um turbilhão de coisas que Venus queria dizer. – Não é como se eu não quisesse, eu quero! _

_- Então, por que não fazê-lo?_

_- Você sabe..._

_- Princesa, nós dois vivemos a vida inteira servindo a eles... Além do mais, não é como se nós estivéssemos fazendo algo certo agora. – Estendeu uma das mãos para tocar-lhe o rosto. – Qual foi a última vez que qualquer um de nós foi capaz de fazer nossas próprias escolhas?_

_- Kunz... – Seu coração batia forte contra o peito. – Como nós poderíamos fazer isso, todos seriam contra e..._

_- Você é contra? – A doçura com que ele conseguia dizer aquilo era quase irreconhecível do homem conhecido por seu comportamento gélido. – Por favor, me responda..._

_- Não! – Tropeçou na palavra antes de dizê-la em alto e bom tom._

_- Então, do que importa a vontade dos outros? – Kunzite mostrava o sorriso mínimo e compreensivo. - Vamos nos permitir, só dessa vez._

_Ouvir o general dizer aquelas coisas soava quase como algo improvável. Ele não era do tipo que quebraria regras ou iria contra qualquer um de seus deveres, mas Kunzite estava ali, deitado ao seu lado, quebrando códigos impostos pelo universo e, mais ainda, pedindo para que Venus fosse dele._

_- Eu acho que nada no mundo me faria mais feliz. – Abaixou, tocando a ponta do nariz no dele._

* * *

><p>Minako sacudiu a cabeça, tampou o rosto com as duas mãos, escorregando-as para sua cabeça e jogando a franja molhada para trás. Olhou fixamente para a parede, afastando as lembranças tão claras daquele momento, um dos mais felizes dos quais conseguia se lembrar. Doía como o inferno quando sua memória a brindava com instantes tão bons vividos milênios atrás.<p>

As coisas deveriam ser mais fáceis, não deveriam? Por que ela não podia simplesmente ser feliz como todo mundo? Eles não poderiam tentar? No passado, mesmo com tudo aquilo, parecia ter sido tão fácil.

- Minako! – A voz abafada de Artemis vinha do outro lado da porta. – Minako, você está aí dentro há horas, seu quarto está virado de cabeça para baixo, me responda!

Continuou em silêncio. A voz do seu guardião não havia sido mais ouvida por um longo tempo. Uma batida forte na porta a fez levantar a cabeça.

- Minako! – Artemis, em sua forma humana, havia arrombado a porta e olhava assustado para a figura miserável no chão do box. – Céus, o que aconteceu com você?

Ele se adiantou, pouco se importando com a água e desligou o chuveiro, a levantando pelos ombros e pegando uma toalha próxima.

- Foi ele, não foi? – O quase-gato a guiou até seu quarto, a sentou na penteadeira.

- Artie... – Olhou para seu fiel companheiro com tristeza.

- Você não deveria estar assim. – Passava a toalha pelo corpo da deusa, fazendo caretas as marcas que ela tanto tentara esfregar. – Ele não deveria machucá-la desse jeito.

- Eu o provoquei. – Soltou um riso muito longe de ser algo alegre.

- Não falei como se fosse sua culpa! – Ajoelhou-se na frente dela com a intenção de nivelar suas alturas. – Viva por você, Mina.

- Como posso viver se me sinto completamente morta, Artie? – Sussurrou quase inaudível, escondendo o rosto choroso com os fios molhados do cabelo dourado.

Artemis cerrou os punhos, apertou a mandíbula e se levantou furioso, ele enrolou a toalha firmemente em sua protegida e levantou. Era possível ver uma veia teimosa latejar em sua testa quando ele começou a arrumar a cama dela com roupas limpas. Em seguida, buscou um vestido fino e leve e a vestiu, lhe penteou os cabelos e a carregou para cama como costumava fazer quando Venus ainda era uma criança no palácio de Magellan.

- Artie, me desculpe. – Mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Descanse por agora, princesa. – Afagou sua testa, tomando uma decisão repentina. – Nós vamos pra Magellan amanhã.

- Mas a rainha...

- Ela vai compreender completamente, você não irá protegê-la assim, nesse estado. – Deu-lhe um olhar severo. – Nós vamos mudar os ares, está bem?

- E Luna? Tem Diana também, ela está tão pequena. – Argumentou, fechando os olhos.

- Eu sei que ela não vai se importar, agora, descanse. – Afofou o travesseiro. – Amanhã será um longo dia.

A loira adormeceu pouco depois. Artemis observava o rosto inchado com preocupação e nunca, nem nessa vida, nem na anterior, ele se lembrava de ter visto sua amiga daquele jeito, tão vulnerável, tão fraca. Ficou velando o sono da princesa venusiana e a ouviu sussurrar o nome do general shitennou baixinho, enquanto uma lágrima grossa descia pelo rosto. Artemis, deu um salto e voltou a sua forma felina, acomodando-se muito perto da venusiana. O gato passou as pequenas patas pelo rastro molhado no rosto de Minako. Assim, tão perto, ela parecia pálida e extremamente fraca, constatou que talvez fosse mesmo verdade: Minako Aino estava praticamente morta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Mais uma fic. feita para o Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca lançado pela Pandora Imperatrix! s2 **_

_**Lembra lá na primeira fic. do desafio que eu disse que a próxima fic. seria com essa música do Nenhum de Nós? Pois é, ela não foi a próxima, mas ela chegou. xD~**_

_**Mas eu tenho uma justificativa bem simples do pq ela demorou tanto: Eu tava com bloqueio criativo! :v**_

_**Mas então, veio o Ato 8 e eu tô trabalhando nela desde domingo, olha só s2 **__**A coisa é que eu só precisava de um empurrãozinho pra escrever VK. xD**_

_**Sobre a fic. ter capítulos, então... A ideia surgiu de eu ouvindo o acústico dos caras e acabei montando um plot inteiro com algumas músicas. Acabou que o que era pra ser uma One-shot vai virar uma short fic baseada em músicas do Nenhum de Nós(Ainda me decidindo se cincou seis capítulos).**_

_**Acho que nunca escrevi algo tão dramático na minha vida, pq sou tão adversa a escrever dramas, mas era necessário. Eu, particularmente, acho que me superei de algum modo hahahaha...**_

_**O próximo capítulo já está todo rascunhado e, para vocês terem ideia, a próxima música se chama "Vou Deixar que Você se Vá" maquinem em suas cabecinhas. :x**_

_**No mais, é isso. See ya! ;*****_


End file.
